The present invention relates to the manufacture of an artefact comprising a liner which is intended to reside in spaced relationship within a hollow structure.
More particularly, the invention relates to the manufacture of a liner which is required to reside in said spaced relationship within a hollow structure, the interior of which is so shaped as to preclude inserting the liner therein, when the liner has its operational shape.
The invention has particular efficacy, where the liner is multi-perforated, and is intended to fit within the hollow interior of a guide vane which has opposing ends of radically differing profiles, and is utilised in a gas turbine engine. The liner is fitted for the purpose of enabling an impingement cooling airflow onto the interior surface of the guide vane during operation thereof in an associated said gas turbine engine.
According to the present invention, a method of manufacturing and fitting a hollow liner within a hollow structure which has respective open ends of differing proportions, comprising the steps of producing said hollow liner and crimping a portion thereof so as to enable said liner to be fitted into said hollow structure, then fitting said liner into said hollow structure and subsequently stretching said liner so as to substantially obviate said crimping and form said liner to its desired final shape within said hollow structure.